Goodbye is not Forever
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: After saying farewell to her best friend Victoria, Demeter leaves the Jellicle Junkyard to join her true love Macvavity. Munkustrap jelious, and angry, sets off to make Demeter his once again.


  
  
  
Good Bye is not Forever  
Demeter walked quietly through the groups of sleeping Jellicles. She had to talk to somebody, but at this point the only cat she believed she could trust at the moment was her best friend Victoria. Victoria and her mate, Mistofelees, were sleeping at the far corner of the Junkyard, away from the rest of her tribe. When she reached her pure white friend, she bent down, and shook her gently. "Victoria? Victoria. Victoria!", Victoria suddenly sat strait up, "What? Who? We . . . Oh Demeter. It's only you. I thought it might be Macavity!", she smiled at her friend, but then saw the fear on her face and became serious. "Demeter! Demeter what's wrong?", She was getting rather worried, her friend looked about to faint. "Victoria.", Demeter said softly, "Can you keep a secret for me?", Demeter was looking at Victoria through pleading eyes, so the white queen nodded and told her to tell her what was wrong. "Victoria.", Demeter said in a whisper, "Victoria, I'm pregnant." Demeter watched the shock spread over Victoria's angelic face. Then it turned to happiness. "Oh Dem! I'm so happy for you! You and Munkustrap!" Demeter was mad that her friend didn't understand. But it wasn't Vic's fault, still when she spoke she could not keep the anger out of her voice, "These aren't Munkustrap's kittens Vicky!" The smile fell from Victoria's face in a second. "Dem. If there not Munkus, then who's . . . ", Demeter answered in a cool calm voice, " Their Macavity's.""Oh my Everlasting Cat! Your carrying Macavity's kittens! What did Munku say?" "I didn't tell him. You see. That's the problem. Macavity didn't force himself on me." You let him do that to you!", Victoria said in a harsh whisper, "Was he going to kill you if you didn't let him . . . " Demeter interrupted her friend, "Victoria I love him!" At those words her friend's mouth dropped opened. "But Dem , what about Munku?" "I love him to, but only as a friend! I never even knew he liked me until three weeks after the Jellicle Ball. When Macavity tried to take me away that night, I only thought he was here to hurt the tribe, that's why I exposed him to everyone. Then, when he tried to take me away with him, he pulled one of my arms out of its sockets, not on purpose though. You see, he knew that Munku liked me. He knew! He tried to take me away from the tribe, and from Munkustrap, for you see, he know my . . .", she looked down at her stomach, then said, "condition. Victoria. I'm leaving the tribe. Once I'm gone, you can tell whoever asked why I left, because no one knows were Mac's lair is. I just wanted you to know. Oh Vic, I'll miss you so much! "I'll miss you to Demeter!" The two queens embraced, then Demeter turned around and left the Junkyard forever. Or so she thought.  
  
"WHAT?", Munkustrap was furious! He had come looking for Demeter, saw the denial in Victoria's eye's, and knew something was up. She had just informed him that Demeter was barring Macavity's kittens, loved Macavity, and was leaving the Jellicles. Well, you'd be mad to if you were Munkustrap, wouldn't you? "We have to get her back! She doesn't love him! She is just afraid I won't love her any more because she is carrying Macavity's kittens!, He screamed. "That pig forced himself on her!" "Um, Munkustrap." Victoria said meekly, " He didn't force himself on her, Demeter let him do it. She DOES love him." Munkustrap became so enraged that he smacked Victoria, and sent her sprawling into the arms of her lover, Mistofelees. "Demeter will become my mate, wether she wants to or not!" Munkustrap! Your turning into Macavity! I mean the way he was with Demeter when you were kittens, and she had a crush on you!", Victoria said in disgust, "This isn't a crush she has! She is in love with him! So get over it!" "Never!", He screamed. Then went to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer for directions to Macavity's Lair!  
  
When they arrived, Munkustrap rushed through the guards into Macavity's chamber's. In a blind furious, Munku lunged at Macavity, killing the ginger colored cat immediately. "NO!", Demeter came rushing to her mate's side. When she realized he was dead, she turned a cold gaze at Munku. "You could never handle the idea that I might not love you, could you Munkustrap? You thought that you were perfect for me, that Macavity was evil, and that I could never love him. Well Munkustrap, you were wrong. And you will pay with your life!", with those words, Demeter attached. Afraid of losing his life Munku fought back. She had her claws on his throat, and he had his on her belly. Looking coldly at Munku, Demeter said, "I'll see you in hell Munkustrap!", And with that, both cats ended each others life. Demeter lived long enough to bare Mac's kittens, whom she named, Jemima, Victoria, and Mistoffelees, then died. Everyone mourned the deaths of the three cats. So much hate. So much love. So unfair.  
  



End file.
